bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Bernadette/Gallery - Groups
Group Photos FT11.jpg|Confronting Sheldon about their bickering. FT2.jpg|Confronting Sheldon about their bickering. Lego9.jpg|Stuart is still dead. Lego8.jpg|The gang not enthused about heading into the future. Lego6.jpg|Stuart acting as the dead body. Lego4.jpg|Who killed Stuart? Lego3.jpg|Another Raj murder mystery night. Em3.jpg|Dinner with Raj's new girl Emily. Dev5.jpg|Bernadette made Raj some muffins. TTD-6.jpg|Sandwich history. TTD-4.jpg|Amy thinking about the Chinese origin of the sandwich. TTD-13.jpg|Checking the video card. TTD-17.jpg|Look! Fwa9.jpg|Bernadette upset that people think she is a bully. Lev30.png|Bernadette apologizing to her boss. Lev10.png|Zangan banquet. Vic4.jpg|She-Hulk is probably an affirmative action hire at her law firm. Fig33.png|The figgy pudding was excellent. Fig26.png|Smile! Val5.png|The waiter describing dinner. Fig15.png|Bernadette and Sheldon in the mall. Spell17.jpg|Down goes another troll! Fin6.jpg|Sheldon proposes a toast to Leonard. Fin5.jpg|Eating take-out. 103277 wb 1376b ws.jpg|Space beats water. Scav13.jpg|Searching in the laundry room. Sol11.jpg|Raj's girlfriend is married. Scav7.jpg|Figuring out the riddle at the comic book store. Scav4.jpg|Riddle me this... Work2.jpg|Sheldon shooting down Howard's explanation to his wife. Ny7.jpg|Penny never learned to use glue. Nov8.jpg|Howard complaining about Bernadette's father. Nov13.jpg|The gang working on Thanksgiving dinner. MrsZack9.png|Sign the papers Zack. Disc4.jpg|Raj is being too nice to Howard and Bernadette pointing out troubles in their relationship. Ext5.png|Tree trimming party in apartment 4A. SML2.jpg|Celebrating a Sheldon-free Christmas. 13What happens when we dont get enough REM sleep.jpg|Bernadette telling Sheldon to go to bed. Lastcar.jpg|The "Love Car". Herb10.jpg|Admiring Bernadette's engagement ring. Muggles12.jpg|Wondering about Howard and Bernadette. Curt9.jpg|Heading off to a dance club. Wild6.png|Howard and Bernadette having dinner with Leonard and Priya. Gag7.jpg|Bernie realizing that the engagement announcement may have made her ill. BBT - Raj daydreaming.jpg BBT - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg Twv- Bernadette 2.jpg SF14.jpg|Our theory has been confirmed. SF15.jpg|Bernadette has some news. TBBTseason5e24e.jpg The Countdown Reflection Mr Rostenkowski and the gang.jpg Hall8.png|Sexy cop and Albert Einstein meet the Smurfs. Hall3.png|Sexy cop does Albert Einstein. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.40.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.35.11 PM.png 381016.jpg|Sheldon's Council of Ladies. NY4.jpg|Sheldon's Council of Ladies. Val6.jpg|Combative Valentine's Day dinner. ConImp3.jpg|Raj again crashes girls' night. Closet4.jpg|The girls want Sheldon to tell them what was in the letter. Closet1.jpg|I found this letter from your Dad. Reconfig34.png|Penny, your turn. CC3.jpg|Everyone talking to Howard about the letter. Cr1.png|Talking to Howard about his father's letter. Spell15.jpg|Rolling the dice Vegas style. Spell16.jpg|The guys and the girls playing the game. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao9 1280.jpg|Penny blows off Leonard who then has dinner with Amy and Bernadette. Bye21.jpg|The guys admiring the girls' Death Star cake. 10.17 CC-3.jpg|Discussing the upcoming Comic Con. 908 (5).jpg|The brain is the sexiest organ. 908 (4).jpg|Checking out Amy's new dress. Ash38.png|Checking out Amy's date using Bernadette's surveillance equipment. Ash32.png|Parked out where Amy is having her date. BG1.png|How long are they going to talk about Batman? AN11.jpg|The guys after Bernadette's earthquake. mainfoto.png|Just like Mario Karts. 10.17 CC-1.jpg|Figuring out how to attend Comic Con. 10.18 EHI-14.jpg|Stuart to the rescue! AN6.jpg|That's a nice wall. HS20.png|Amy drinking game. TMI-12.jpg|$500 million dollars! BH10.png|Would like some champagne? AN5.jpg|Trying to convince her to not change anything. HS4.png|"Find Amy a guy" drinking game. Din6.jpg|The gang having dinner, not takeout, around the living room coffee table. FI12.png|Penny doesn't want this job. 10.17 CC-1.jpg|Figuring out how to attend Comic Con. FI11.png|Keep your money. Plat12.jpg|Finding Leonard dancing around in Penny's nightie. 10.18 EHI-15.jpg|Go sleep on the couch. Plat8.jpg|Please sir, I want some more. TBTA-11.jpg|Penny organizing guest transportation. aws12.png|Saturday is the big day. aws16.png|Oh, like the new Avengers movie. aws17.png|Think of it like one of those comic book hero movies. aws96.png|Raj has a question. aws102.png|Raj's question. aws114.png|Excuse me. Where are you going? Aws151.png|...and Amy Farrah Fowler... aws153.png|The Fowlers. aws193.png|The Fowlers. aws195.png|Heading down the aisle. aws200.png|Penny and Leonard watching the Coopers. aws202.png|Penny and Leonard following down the aisle. Plat7.jpg|We don't need any more help at the soup kitchen. Plat6.jpg|Discussing Thanksgiving plans. Plat5.jpg|Howard trying to trick Raj's Siri software. Novel16.png|He did. Plat4.jpg|Sheldon looking for someone to join him at the aquarium for Thanksgiving. Nov13.jpg|The TBBT gang working on Thanksgiving dinner. Nov8.jpg|Howard doesn't want to keep Mike company. Nov7.jpg|Howard has an uncomfortable greeting with Mike. Nov1.jpg|Running out to see the return of Zack. MrsZack12.png|The kitchen crew watching Penny get her annulment. MrsZack9.png|Penny getting her annulment from Zack. MrsZack8.png|Amy gets swatted on the rear. MrsZack6.png|Amy is a great girl. Lucy1.png|Amy spots Lucy. Clus6.jpg|Destroying the letter. ABZ6.jpg| I'm getting married! TCP-1.jpg|Listening to Stuart getting good reviews for the comic book store. Tel9.jpg|Stuart can stay for dinner. Disc4.jpg|Raj staying at Howard and Bernadette's apartment. SML2.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. SML1.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. Ext37.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. Aq6.png|Meditating over the experience of washing dishes. Ext33.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. Job12.jpg|Watching Penny's performance on NCIS. FI04.png|Life is too short for this. Gag7.jpg|Their engagement may have caused his mother's attack. Ny7.jpg|Making jewelry on girls' night. Ny3.jpg|Howard showing the girls how to solder their handcrafted jewelry. The-big-bang-theory-dec-2012.jpg|Opening credits' cast shot. 744805945.JPEG|Season 7 cast. Scav13.jpg|Bernie is matched with Leonard. Scav8.jpg|Showmanship from the game master - Raj. Scav7.jpg|Looking for clues at the comic book store. Trc8.jpg|Emily send Raj a sextant. Fenc46.png|Girls worn out from trying to help their friend. Trc7.jpg|She's trying to manipulate you. Pn60.png|Push it real good ♪ Aq39.png|Catching Leonard wearing Penny's stuff. Trc6.jpg|Discussing whether Raj should see Emily without her hearing them. Trc5.jpg|Bernadette wonders why Howard is signing a contract with Sheldon. Trc4.jpg|Sheldon's contract. Lastcar.jpg|The Love Car. H&B1.jpg|The rooftop wedding. Scav4.jpg|Riddle me this...you little scavengers. Scav3.jpg|The scavenger hunt begins Fig45.png|Christmas dinner at Amy's. Wedding26.jpg|Making wedding plans at the Cheese Cake Factory. Wedding25.jpg|Inviting the gang to city hall for their wedding. Wedding24.jpg|Sheldon, Amy and Bernadette waiting for the justice of the peace at city hall. Love6.jpg|Bernie's old boyfriend. Love5.jpg|On the science panel. Love1.jpg|The whole main room. Para7.jpg|The girls meet Zack. Skankreflex3.jpg|Watching Penny's commercial. Reading mor about Trent.jpg|Stalking Trent is creepy. fl31.png|Amy paid Bernadette to slam the door. fl35.png|Bernadette conversing with Beverly. fl38.png|Hello, Beverly. fl41.png|Telling everyone farewell since he has a cab downstairs. Para2.jpg|Girls night out. Conc7.jpg|Having afternoon tea together. The weekend vortex bernadette and the guys.jpg|The gang during their Star Wars marathon. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard, Bernie and Raj. Wedding27.jpg|Bernadette and the gang watching Howard launch into space. Reconfig34.png|Penny turn to tell her story to Howard. Cr1.png|Howard's friends' intervention of sorts. Coat11.jpg|Penny and Leonard on Howard and Bernie's first date Conc3.jpg|Wondering about their guys acting like teenagers. Troll3.jpg|Howard trying to work things out with Bernadette. Troll2.jpg|Over crowded fantasy. Wild6.png|Howard, Bernadette, Leonard and Priya. Dance6.png|Sheldon, have you ever kissed a girl? Herb10.jpg|Looking at Bernadette's ring. Za3.jpg|Starting Amy on alcohol. NM2.jpg|Raj telling about his day. ju8.png|The wives come to visit. 213.jpg|Cast shot. 212.jpg|Happy Birthday, Sheldon. ju10.png|Wouldn't it be funny if we made the break through. Za2.jpg|Ice cream and liquor. teo1.jpeg|Dinner together. Bu29 (1).png|Bernadette stuffing money in Raj's pants. Bu27 (2).png|To a Sheldon-free weekend. Bu5.png|Offering Sheldon a medicinal get-well present. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Girls' night at the Cheesecake Factory. Posse1.jpg|Penny has red (wine). HS32.png|Downloading Stuart's dating site for Amy. Iss15.png|Stuart and the naked couple. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette 2.jpg|Girls' night at the Cheesecake Factory. S6EP05 - the girls together.jpg|Hanging out at Penny's. S6EP05 - Penny threatening the girls.jpg|Penny challenging her friends. Ghj15.jpg|The Posse in 4A. Rt22.png|Reviewing Sheldon's addendum. Ghj11.gif|Her dead cousin's bride's maids dresses. The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy 2.jpg|Bride's maid party. rv17.png|I invited my mother to the wedding. rv34.png|If you disagree, then you will disappear. The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy.jpg|Shocked at Raj's bachelor party toast found on-line. The stag convergence penny and amy 3.jpg|Bride's maid party. The Decoupling Fluctuation Penny, Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Penny's Posse opening presents. gt57.png|Tonight was like Game of Thrones. ju32.png|Plotting against their lying husband. Nov23.jpg|Hungary Bernie stuffing her face. A26.jpg|Raj fixing dinner. tt5.png|Dinner. Kt16.png|Looking at Emily's gift. What should he do? Kt11.png|Turn it on speaker phone. A24.jpg|Trying to stay at his mother's. A18.jpg|Talking things out. A17.jpg|Cuddling. Pim9.jpg|Stuart explaining what he did to invite women in. Pim4.jpg|Maybe it is me. Pim10.jpg|We should get more active. Trc1.jpg|Reviewing Sheldon's contract addendum. Kt32.png|What should Raj do about the present that Emily sent him? A15.jpg|Howard and his illusions. Corr13.png|Penny grabbing Amy's phone to tell his mother about Amy's activities. Hall8.png|Halloween costume party. Hall4.png|Are we a little blue? The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -10.jpg|Big bear waving to the baby. The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -11.jpg|Having a talk with Uncle Raj. Hall3.png|Einstein got lucky. Hall2.png|Sexy Smurf. Hall1.jpg|Halloween costume party. 10.18 EHI-9.jpg|Raj is moving in. rv56.png|I love America! rv57.png|Howard slams it shut. rv65.png|Worried about the government interfering. rv66.png|Racing away from Leonard. Tcc-26.jpg|I love America! 10.21 TSA-15.jpg |Off to daycare. Tcc-18.jpg|The email is from their acquisition department. Tcc-12.jpg|The government is after me! Tcc-13.jpg|Getting a sobriety test. VIN5.png|Raj's chicken nuggets. ju17.png|In the lab. HS42.png|Throw me another fish, Amy! HE7.jpg|They found a guy that looks like a dolphin. HE4.jpg|Amy is uncomfortable talking about the guy she met. HE2.jpg|Texting back a guy Amy met. 10.18 EHI-13.jpg|Scaring Howard and Bernie. HE1.jpg|Bottoms up! HS40.png|Checking out guys for Amy. HS35.png|No Indian guys. Bet37.png|You're options. Kt24.png|Reading Emily's card. BA57.png|Howard toasting his friend. BA38.png|Sheldon panicking. BA33.png|Happy Birthday, Sheldon. BA103.png|Singing Happy Birthday to Sheldon. BA101.png|Sheldon's birthday party. BA94.png|Sheldon apologizing for running away. bg54.png|All right, here we go. BA89.png|Sheldon apologizing for running away. BA13.png|Posse working on the party. BA59.png|Sheldon liked Bernadette's toast, but not his. I_could_use_your_assistance.jpg|I need help with Amy's gift. MMM10.jpg|Dinner with Raj. Bu29 (1).png|Bernadette stuffing money in Raj's pants. Bu27 (2).png|Bus trip to Vegas. Bu51 (2).png|Surprise!! Tj17.png|The comic book store watching Howard and Raj play. Tj16.png|Watching "Footprints on the Moon" play. Sf12.png|Girls' night continues after Shamy ends. Wd1.png|Watching the Hofstadter wedding. Wd24.png|They're consoling Amy. Po21.png|Getting ready to watch the wedding on the Internet. Wd43.png|At least you got picked. Po26.png|Bernadette screams when Sheldon scares her by peeking in their window. Po25.png|Sheldon watching his friends. Fam1.jpg|Wedding guests. TCC-7.jpg|Dinner. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-22.jpg|I love you. LR-19.jpg|Taking Mama Bernadette out. Missing17.png|The baby is a...boy. TAE4.jpg|A expensive cape for Halley. AE6.jpg|Raj can't afford his apartment. TAE7.jpg|Raj the spend thrift. LR-20.jpg|That bra ain't beige under there. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-13.jpg|After ceremony congratulations. (Not in final episode edit.) TPG-8.jpg|Howard in discomfort after his operation. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-5.jpg|Howard talking to government about Raj's immigration status. Just kidding. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-2.jpg|Bernadette marrying them again. Redo12.png|We can’t have that. TCC-12.jpg|Dinner. TCC-9.jpg|Amy could use they help of an engineer. Redo47.png|The wedding venue. Redo50.png|Amy starts to play. Redo62.png|We’re here today to celebrate love. Redo64.png|Not just Leonard and Penny’s love, but the love for them as well as each other. Redo67.png|Love is patient, but it’s not going to put up with all the side-chatter. So let’s knock it off! Redo69.png|Leonard and Penny at the altar. Redo71.png|I’m just gonna get to the important stuff. Redo74.png|I love you! Redo78.png|I need to say something to someone pretty special. Redo80.png|I have always considered you my family. Redo83.png|I don’t always show it, but you are of great importance to me. Both of you. Redo84.png|I now pronounce you husband and wife. Redo94.png|Embracing. Redo95.png|And the weird other husband that came with the apartment. Redo96.png|Weird group hug. 10.19 TCF-7.jpg|Shopping for diapers. Redo97.png|Weird group hug. 10.03 tdt-1.jpg|Raj crashes breakfast. 10.04 tce-13.jpg|Admiring the sonogram picture. 10.06 thefetalck-18.jpg|Raj went shopping with Howard. K54.png|Awkward shopping trip. 11.03 TRI-16.jpg|Dissing each other. K35.png|Welcome to the future. K30.png|Howard hurt himself. 10.08 tbbi-12.jpg|Pictures of Sheldon and Amy's creation. V38.png|Entering the argument. V6.png|Watching FWF in Apartment 4A. V41.png|Why did you tell Howard? V43.png|I’m sorry I lied about my apartment. V51.png|BUT, YOU WON'T BE LIVING HERE! V49.png|Whatever! Geo12.jpg|Did Leonard like it when Penny cut her hair? TPG-6.jpg|Nervous about his vasectomy. TPG-10.jpg|Penny doesn't like to be checked up on. TPG-7.jpg|Discussing his Professor Proton audition tape. Geo13.jpg|Discussing jealousy. 11.03 TRI-13.jpg|Surprise! 11.03 TRI-14.jpg|Nice to meet you. 11.03 TRI-6.jpg|Playing cards. Geo14.jpg|Discussing jealousy. Geo15.jpg|Others didn't like Penny's haircut. Bb5.png|Looking at pictures of their creation. GL41.png|Who else didn't like that I cut my hair? GL43.png|All three of them think each other is cute. GL16.png|Howard has something to show Raj. HW17.jpg|Stuart presenting his job coupons. Hw20.jpg|Deciding which mobile for the baby swing. HW22.jpg|What's the plan? HW23.jpg|Let's get moving. CL13.png|I'll go change the smoke detector batteries. CL22.png|Dinner. CL31.png|Competitive dinner party. 10.23 TGC-5.jpg|Raj is moving out. ‎10.23 TGC-2.jpg|Celebrating the end of their government project. 11.01 TPP-2.jpg|Happy that she's pregnant and he can stay. 10.23 TGC-3.jpg|Celebrating the end of their government project. 10.23 TGC-4.jpg|What was that? CT2.jpg|Do we know the father, or is this some Mama Mia nonsense? 11.04 TEI-8.jpg|Discussing Howard raising his new offspring. CT1.jpg|Do we know the father, or is this some Mama Mia nonsense? bn14.png|Do we know the father, or is this some Mama Mia nonsense? bn18.png|I’m sorry. It’s our first time. bn76.png|Heading back to the hospital. bn99.png|Raj peaks in. 10.23 TGC-7.jpg|Raj is moving out. 10.18 EHI-7.jpg|Enjoy my room. Hol7.jpg|Halley and her entourage arrive. Hol8.jpg|Wolowitzes and company. Hol10.jpg|Sheldon doesn't want to touch the baby. Hol12.jpg|Telling their stories. Hol13.jpg|What the couples did over Christmas. Hol17.jpg|Things are better now. Hll35.png|The gang together after Christmas. Hll50.png|Ending Hofstadter story. Hll59.png|Stuart's voice puts them to sleep. Hll60.png|They were just kidding. Hll61.png|Leaving without Halley. LRA26.png|Bernadette discussing the floor squeaks with her Dad. LRA64.png|Howard to demonstrate his nursery floor path. LRA65.png|Jumping from ottoman to chair. LRA67.png|Watching Howard struggle with his pathway. LRA68.png|Nighttime nursery floor pattern. 11.03 TRI-4.jpg|Discussing the Cooper-Fowler wedding date. 11.04 TEI-7.jpg|Howard wondering if he could raise a son. 10.14 TE-14.jpg|Discussing emotions. 10.19 TCF-8.jpg|Leonard hanging with others. aws153.png|The Fowlers. aws193.png|The Fowlers. aws195.png|Heading down the aisle. aws200.png|Penny and Leonard watching the Coopers. aws202.png|Penny and Leonard following down the aisle. Plat7.jpg|We don't need any more help at the soup kitchen. LR-19.jpg|Taking Mama Bernadette out. LR-20.jpg|That bra ain't beige under there. TAE4.jpg|A expensive cape for Halley. TAE6.jpg|Raj can't afford his apartment. TAE7.jpg|Raj the spend thrift. Tu16.png|Bernadette taking Howard and Sheldon to the airport. Lego8.jpg|The gang's reaction into traveling into the future. Lego4.jpg|Who killed Stuart? Lego3.jpg|Raj and his game. Em3.jpg|Emily and Raj having dinner with Howard and Bernadette. Laugh.jpg|Laughing at Howard's clogged up incident. Bye21.jpg|Admiring Amy and Bernie's Death Star cake. Comb2.jpg|Raj slept with Emily! Comb1.jpg|You're always proposing! S215.jpg|The new social group. App8.jpg|Discussing marriage and finances with the Wolowitzes. Eq42.png|Raj taking the Wolowitz's picture. Eq20.png|Two couples in the limo. Eq6.png|Howard choking Stuart. TNN-6.jpg|Bernadette has a contraction. TNN-12.jpg|Bernadette already named the baby. TTT-9.jpg|Hi, we're Bernadette and Penny. TTT-12.jpg|Why an arranged marriage? Tam1.png|Dinner again. Tam17.png|Entering Anu's hotel lobby. Tam29.png|This is an amazing place. II1.png|Dealing the history of Halloween. II22.png|A Hofstadter Halloween. II24.png|Geologist and Mary Poppins. II28.png|Bert's stepping in time. II36.png|Shocked at the fake Howard and Bernadette. LH33.png|Amy joins the hideaway. LH38.png|There's a noise. TCD-4.jpg|Ray announces Valentine's Day wedding. CV1.png|Ray announces Valentine's Day wedding. CV5.png|Everyone on the couch. CV15.png|Talking to the girls about his impending coitus. Neg20.jpg|What ya doing? Neg58.jpg|Boom! Wg2.png|Leonard's gift. TCD-4.jpg|Ray announces Valentine's Day wedding. CV1.png|Ray announces Valentine's Day wedding. CV5.png|Everyone on the couch. CV15.png|Talking to the girls about his impending coitus. CV27.png|Larry learning the magic ring trick. Pc2.png|Why can't you be our neighbors? Pc78.png|Do you want to see my room? Scat6.jpg|Who is that man at Anu's door? PBAll.png|The gang getting ready for paintball. SB25.jpg|Discussing Stuart and Denise's relationship. SB27.jpg|Oh. Poor Stuart. SB30.jpg|Gang spying at Anu. SB39.jpg|The gang gathers for paintball. SB66.jpg|Bernadette has the flag. ZB13.jpg|The return of Zack: married and rich. ZB15.jpg|The posse and Zack. ZB29.jpg|Discussing his relationship with the Wolowitzes. NB8.jpg|We did it! We did it! We did it! We did it! NB9.jpg|Remember when it was just on her birthday? NB10.jpg|My wife has an announcement. NB11.jpg|Doesn't anyone want to know? NB14.jpg|Confused by the Coopers. NB43.jpg|Talking about Penny at work. NB60.jpg|Penny's sales team. NB67.jpg|Go! Go! Go! Met6.jpg|Sheldon thinks that Howard is lucky having to deal with city hall. Met7.jpg|Laughing together. Met12.jpg|Sheldon likes working with regulations. md13.jpg|Checking on the neighbor's intrusion. md14.jpg|Welcome to the "zone-zone". md15.jpg|Nathan the zone clerk. md16.jpg|Maybe it’s just too much. md24.jpg|Spending the whole day at the zoning office? Lucky you! md35.jpg|Anyone need anymore? md42.jpg|That is bright. md43.jpg|It is at least 100,000 lumens. md45.jpg|Classic case of encroachment. md46.jpg|No permit for your porch? md72.jpg|Sheldon is back. md73.jpg|Walking across an unsafe deck. md74.jpg|Friendship over zoning laws. md79.jpg|Watching the porch being torn down. TDO-13.jpg|Get ready for the adventure of a lifetime. do44.jpg|Anu is an adrenaline junkie. do45.jpg|Bernadete once rode a cart though the meat section. do59.jpg|The paperwork. do77.jpg|Ready for the Comet. do79.jpg|Then I was right. do83.jpg|Weightlessness. do85.jpg|Then your husband was right? do86.jpg|Bernadette in a turmoil. D&DStars.jpg|Cast photo. TDDV-16.jpg|Stopping in to see Wil Wheaton. Jt135.jpg|Taunting the boys. Jt27.jpg|You guys want to read my fan fiction mash-up? Jt31.jpg|How do you know? Jt32.jpg|I bet we can use graph theory to see who else Wil knows. Jt39.jpg|I know the answer. Jt88.jpg|Okay, can you guys keep a secret? Jt92.jpg|Stopping in to see Wil Wheaton. Jt94.jpg|You are so funny, Wil! Jt95.jpg|Yea. Jt96.jpg|Wrong answer. Jt128.jpg|Continuing the game. Jt97.jpg|Yep. Jt113.jpg|The wives are filling in the celebrity D&D game. Jt135.jpg|D&D group photo sans Kareem's head. Jt138.jpg|Bernadette didn't get to see all of Magic Mike. Jt139.jpg|Girls playing celebrity D&D. Jt140.jpg|Group photo session. TCV-2.jpg|Danny's from the competition. TCV-3.jpg|Another drug company rep. CV9.jpg|Penny still meeting at 12:15 AM. CV11.jpg|Drug convention. CV16.jpg|Scam! CV23.jpg|Bernadette breaks in. CV24.jpg|This girl is great. TLA-11.jpg|Watching the frauds on Ellen. TLA-18.jpg|I don't want the world to know I was afraid. TMC-10.jpg|Asking Raj if he really wants to move to London. matcon25.jpg|How come we never eat in the dining room? matcon28.jpg|We're out of juice. matcon32.jpg|Oreos. TSS-3.jpg|I told you those tickets weren’t free. TSS-4.jpg|I told you those tickets weren’t free. TSS-10.jpg|The last meal together. nobel19.jpg|It's been years since we got away just the two of us? nobel28.jpg|Before we head to the airport I’d like to go over a few things. nobel34.jpg|I told you those tickets weren’t free. nobel42.jpg|You guys have showered together? nobel43.jpg|My husband. nobel44.jpg|What did we just learn about the end of business meeting? nobel45.jpg|Swedish thank-you. nobel46.jpg|Huh. Yeah, great. Whatever. nobel70.jpg|What’s going on? nobel97.jpg|Whistle! nobel98.jpg|Whoop! nobel119.jpg| I have a very long and somewhat self-centered speech here...but I'd like to set it aside. nobel120.jpg|His friends cheer. nobel129.jpg|Nothing could be further from the truth. nobel132.jpg| ...and tolerated... nobel147.jpg|Oh, sorry. nobel148.jpg|Don't tell anyone that last thing, it's a secret. nobel151.jpg| I apologize if I haven't been the friend you deserve... nobel153.jpg| I love you all. nobel157.jpg|Sheldon's proud friends. TheEnd1.jpg|Final Scene 1 TheEnd2.jpg|Final Scene 2 TheEnd3.jpg|Final Scene 3 TheEnd4.jpg|Final Scene 4 TheEnd5.jpg|Final Scene 5 TheEnd6.jpg|Final Scene 6 TheEnd7.jpg|Final Scene 7 TheEnd8.jpg|Final Scene 8 TheEnd9.jpg|Final Scene 9 TheEnd10.jpg|Final Scene 10 TheEnd11.jpg|Final Scene 11: And it all ended with a big bang Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Bernadette Category:Trivial